Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is coplanar antennas.
Description of Related Art
Personal, wearable technology continues to evolve, and the technologies underlying these wearable devices also continue to evolve. Some existing technologies incorporate antennas that require the use of an insulating radome over the antenna in order to both protect the underlying antenna from static discharge and to protect the electrical properties of the antenna itself.